


Enough is Enough

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [19]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 28: "Enough! I heard enough."





	Enough is Enough

There was always a lot of people at the tower, Guardians and civilians alike. Seraph had gotten used to the stares after a while. They no longer bothered her, but today she noticed the looks. People are naturally drawn to movement, but it seemed like everyone was looking at her as she passed through the Courtyard. She tried to just ignore it and find where Beowulf was waiting for her in the Bazaar.

"Is that her?" Someone whispered as she passed.

"I think so…" 

Seraph glanced in their direction and they quieted and turned away. The further she walked through the Tower, the more she noticed people whispering and looking in her direction. For the moment, it didn't matter because she saw Beowulf's face.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

Beowulf looked confused. "What are you referring to exactly?" 

"Why is everyone looking at me?" 

Beowulf looked around and finally noticed the stares in their direction. "Maybe they're looking at me." 

Seraph deadpanned. "They've been looking at me the whole way here." 

"Just ignore them. Let's get lunch." 

That was easier said than done, but Seraph didn't have much of a choice. The two grabbed a bite to eat and sat at a nearby table and tried to change topics.

"Do you want to do some Gambit later?" Beowulf asked. 

"Sure, I don't have any missions to do." 

"She hangs out with the Drifter a lot." Someone new whispered in close proximity.

"Should we trust a Guardian that's that close to someone that shady?" 

"I bet he kills Guardians for fun." 

"Enough! I heard enough!"

Seraph's outrage caught the attention of everyone around her, even those not whispering about her.

"Seraph, calm down." 

"I will not calm down!" She spat in an outrage. "Why is everyone talking about me?" 

No one said a word. In fact, the Bazaar suddenly became eerily quiet. 

"Oh, now you want to shut up, huh?" Seraph huffed. 

She stood with her arms out, waiting for someone to ask her something. No one stepped forward. No one but Ikora, who heard the commotion.

"Guardian, what seems to be the problem?" 

Seraph's rage quickly disappeared and her face felt flushed. "Uhm…well…" 

"She thinks people are talking about her." Beowulf jumped in.

"They are. I can hear them, I'm not deaf." 

"What are they saying?" Ikora asked. 

Seraph looked away, almost ashamed to admit. "Me and the Drifter." 

"Maybe you should keep your personal lives a little more private." 

"Yes, ma'am." Seraph bowed her head. 

Ikora returned to her usual post and things started to return to normal. The whispers stopped but the stares continued. Seraph sat back down to think. She tried to keep their relationship private, but maybe things slipped. 

"I think some Gambit will take your mind off things." Beowulf said. 

A smile crawled back onto Seraph's face. "I agree, let's go."


End file.
